


Wild Heart

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Purple Hawke, Slow Burn, Violence, assassins!au, Юмор, драма
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: То ли в Орлее появилась странная мода на заказ одного убийства сразу у нескольких наемников, то ли местные успевали заводить новых врагов быстрее, чем убийцы — их устранять. Одно было ясно точно, дальше так продолжаться не могло.Assassins!AU, в котором всё идёт наперекосяк. И всё это на фоне революции.





	Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке вот [тут](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7342973) ♥

На столе в железном подсвечнике с обломанной ручкой догорала свеча, едва ли освещая маленькую тесную комнату с низким потолком и узким мутным окном, выходящим на ночную улицу. Тусклый отсвет пламени, не находя по пути ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, скользил по стенам, покрытым облупленной зелёной краской, и резко дёргался каждый раз, когда из щели в деревянной раме тянуло сквозняком. Однако огонёк не гас, видимо, фитиль был сделан на совесть. По какой-то причине хозяин тратился на дорогие свечи, в то время как в его неприглядном жилище не было ничего, кроме на удивление прочного письменного стола, стула со сломанной и примотанной куском потёртой бечёвки ножкой и матраса, на котором красовалось старое коричневое пятно. К стулу был прислонён двуручный меч с перемотанной рукоятью и кое-где побитым, но заботливо заточенным лезвием. На краю стола, подтянув колени к подбородку, неподвижно сидела сгорбленная фигура, в угловатых очертаниях которой читалось напряжение, но вместе с тем и холодная уверенность.  
  
Это был Фенрис.  
  
Его взгляд был прикован к улице за окном, освещённой так слабо, что едва ли можно было различить очертания домов и силуэты редких прохожих, скользящие по мостовой торопливо и как-то неловко. Опасливо. Губы Фенриса едва заметно дёргались каждый раз, когда его внимательный глаз улавливал малейшую заминку в выверенном движении, поправляющем маску, лёгкий, даже не вполне осознанный поворот головы или на мгновение сбившийся с ритма шаг. Эта часть Лидса особенно часто значилась в отмеченных красной сургучной печатью свитках, передаваемых ему Изабелой. Не так часто, как любая часть Вал Руайо, но всё же достаточно, чтобы пустить _слухи_. Лириумный призрак давно стал чем-то вроде местных городских легенд, а слава о нём распространилась далеко за пределы Орлея. Это держало в страхе врагов, а союзников у него не было. Изабела единственная знала Фенриса в лицо и была при этом жива.  
  
Выпрямив затёкшую ногу, он подвинулся ближе к окну и прислонился к раме, открывая себе обзор на кусочек ответвляющегося от главной дороги переулка. Его плотно укутывала глубокая тень, но Фенрис прекрасно знал, что тот, кого он ждёт, появится именно оттуда. Он не в первый раз наблюдал за этим кварталом и успел дотошно изучить тут каждый закоулок, даже выучить привычки некоторых жителей. Так что на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда из-за угла вынырнуло тёмное пятно и направилось к дому, за которым Фенрис и следил весь вечер. Он специально выбрал именно эту комнату и устроил всё так, что её хозяин остался на ночь в другом месте. Отсюда ему были прекрасно видны окна спальни, всегда плотно занавешиваемые хозяином дома. Его тёмный силуэт всё равно был виден на фоне освещённой комнаты, а мебель была расставлена так неудачно, что Фенрис в общих чертах представлял себе обстановку.  
  
Он дождался, пока силуэт исчезнет за входной дверью, и бесшумно спрыгнул на пол. Стол даже не покачнулся. Задув свечу и закинув за спину меч, Фенрис высунулся в окно и оглядел улицу, затем, убедившись, что она опустела, влез на подоконник и, ловко балансируя на узком карнизе, начал спускаться вниз. Этим же путём он влез сюда ранним утром, когда город ещё спал, а хозяин комнаты с кипой бумаги под мышкой уже несколько часов как был в пути на другой конец города, где у него была назначена важная встреча. Или он так думал.  
  
Воровато оглядевшись, Фенрис проскользнул в ту же дверь, за которой несколько секунд назад скрылся тёмный силуэт. Насколько он знал, окна в спальню закрывались изнутри на щеколды, так что гораздо удобнее и незаметнее было проникнуть внутрь так же, как это делал хозяин. Изабела научила его орудовать отмычками, что выручало во многих, даже куда более неприятных ситуациях. Взбежав по витой лестнице на третий этаж и остановившись у нужной двери, Фенрис замер и прислушался. До слуха доносились только тихие звуки шагов, затем раздался лёгкий звон и всё стихло. Должно быть, разбил бокал. Долго стоять под дверью было нельзя, поэтому Фенрис несколькими точными и уверенными движениями вскрыл замок и шагнул внутрь тускло освещённых апартаментов. Хозяина нигде не было видно, а тишину нарушал только тихий шорох, доносящийся из спальни. По ногам тянуло сквозняком. Странно.  
  
Всё здесь отдавало какой-то вычурностью — искусственной позолоты, резных деревянных украшений, свечей и пространства было слишком мало, чтобы это место выглядело по-настоящему дорого, и слишком много, чтобы оформление не казалось пошлым. Чего-то такого Фенрис и ожидал от отставного шевалье. Откуда-то из глубины апартаментов донёсся глухой звук, затем тихий скрежет и всё снова умолкло. Фенрис сделал несколько шагов в сторону спальни, чувствуя босыми пятками жёсткий ворс ковра и всё тот же тонкий тянущий ветерок. Вот почему он принципиально не носил ботинки, слишком много сведений могло просто проскользнуть мимо. Если хозяин решил лечь спать с открытым окном, нужно было действовать осторожнее, чтобы лишним шумом не привлечь внимание случайного ночного прохожего. Не то чтобы такая возможность действительно существовала, но Фенрис предпочитал учитывать все детали.  
  
Тяжёлая дубовая дверь в спальню была плотно закрыта, а за ней стояла мёртвая тишина. _«Уснул, даже не погасив свечи в гостиной. Видимо, сильно устал. Тем лучше»._ Фенрис потянул за ручку, просунул голову в приоткрытую щель и замер, не успев переступить порог.  
  
— Фаста васс! — выругался он, наклоняясь над лежащим прямо у его ног трупом, осторожно подбирая кусочек обуглившегося одеяния и растирая его между пальцев. Мгновенно рассыпавшись, ткань пеплом осела на полу. — _Маг_.  
  
Тело выглядело так, будто убийца не смог выбрать, каким именно _заклинанием_ прикончить несчастного шевалье, и использовал, по беглому подсчёту Фенриса, как минимум три. В первую очередь, было очевидно, что по трупу прошлись огнём, — настолько чёрной и скукожившейся была кожа, не говоря уже об обгоревших остатках одежды и задетых пламенем стенах. Неестественно изогнутые конечности наводили на мысль о дробящей темнице. Фенрис осторожно сдвинул чудом уцелевшую под коркой льда маску и невольно поёжился, встречаясь взглядом с распахнутыми от ужаса безжизненными глазами. Было похоже на какую-то порчу, но он не взялся бы говорить наверняка. Либо этот убийца, опередивший Фенриса, был поехавшим садистом, либо самым неумелым наёмником из всех, что ему приходилось встречать. В любом случае одна мысль о том, что его опередил кто-то с настолько топорными методами работы сворачивалась в животе тяжёлым клубком раздражения. Как раз где-то рядом с уязвлённым самолюбием.  
  
Да ради Создателя, у Фенриса был _стиль_. У этого мага стиля не было.  
  
Выпрямившись, Фенрис оглядел комнату и фыркнул, смерив взглядом рассыпанное по полу стекло. В окне зияла огромная дыра с неровными острыми краями, а за одну из зазубрин зацепился кусок красной ткани, треплемый сквозняком. Это было просто смешно. Как вообще за такое могли заплатить, и самое главное — _кто_. Наверняка услуги такого бездаря стоили очень дёшево, так что заказчик скорее всего не был из тех, кто заключал контракт на смерть ради материальной выгоды, из тех, кто пошёл бы к Фенрису. А этот убийца в свою очередь не был тем, кто пошёл бы к ним. _«Однако он всё ещё тот, кому сегодня заплатят»._ Фенрис раздражённо сплюнул. Скорее всего, мага подослал кто-то из эльфов, которые за последний год всё смелее высказывали недовольство орлейскими традициями и в особенности традициями Академии, к которым некогда приложил руку и этот шевалье, судя по тому, что Фенрис успел о нём разузнать. Он был наставником, внёс несколько поправок в «Размышления о применении клинков», из-за которых у эльфов в Вал Руайо почти не осталось права на самозащиту. Теперь же вышел в отставку, переехал из в Лидс и поселился на улице, отделяющей богатые кварталы от трущоб. Здесь его в итоге и настигло _правосудие_. Фенрису не было его жаль.  
  
Выйдя из спальни, Фенрис изнутри запер входную дверь, ещё раз внимательно оглядел апартаменты, проверяя, не оставил ли он следов, и погасил свечи в прихожей. Он, в отличие от мага, был профессионалом и не хотел, чтобы здесь хоть что-то указывало на его причастность. Он не собирался усугублять свою сегодняшнюю ошибку. Перешагнув через обгорелый труп, он пересёк спальню, стараясь не наступать босыми ногами на разбросанные по полу осколки, и взобрался на подоконник, откуда через любезно разбитое магом окно выскочил на карниз, а затем ловко спустился на мостовую. В животе заурчало, и Фенрис поморщился, но вместе с тем его плечи расслабились, потому что как бы ни было неприятно чувство голода и усталости, оно напоминало ему о том, что он весь день провёл за наблюдением, _ответственно_ выполняя свою работу.  
  
_Именно_. Он был мастером своего дела, и одна неудача не могла повредить его репутации.

* * *

  
  
— Я не могу этого так оставить!  
  
Даже развалившись в старом кресле с потёртой обивкой, стоявшем в полупустой комнате, освещённой лишь огнём камина, Изабела, непринуждённо закинувшая ногу на ногу, выглядела удивительно изящно, даже величественно. Она всегда была такой, когда дело касалось работы: спокойной, уверенной и расслабленной. Многим профессиональным наёмникам этого не хватало. _Шарма_. Если бы Фенрис мог так же, как она, одним взглядом расположить к себе жертву, а парой слов заставить её избавиться от доспехов или выпить яд, возможно, ему бы даже не понадобилась эта работа. Но он сам был когда-то этой жертвой. И ему повезло, что затащив его в постель, Изабела решила спросить про отметки на его коже до того, как воткнуть ему в грудь кинжал. Она тогда выслушала его рассказ, не проронив ни слова, а на следующее утро отправилась к заказчику и убила _его_. В память о том дне у неё сохранился шрам от ожога на правом предплечье. У Фенриса сохранилась жизнь.  
  
Изабела смерила его скучающим взглядом и пожала плечами, ожидая, видимо, что он продолжит. Что ж, внутри Фенриса клокотал вулкан, так что он готов был с мрачным удовольствием высказать всё, что думал о полученном сообщении. Он не позволит делать из себя посмешище. В тот раз, когда маг его опередил и первым нанёс смертельный удар, простить уязвлённое самолюбие было непросто, но Фенрис это сделал, потому что уважал честную конкуренцию и достойных соперников. Того же, что случилось два дня назад, он простить не мог. Он повторил это Изабеле.  
  
— Для беглого раба в тебе слишком много гордости, — заметила она и лишь устало провела рукой по лбу в ответ на прожигающий взгляд Фенриса. — Повторяю, я не стану выслеживать его. Строй глазки сколько угодно, но мой ответ всё ещё «нет».  
  
— Почему нет? — раздражённо выплюнул он, снова начиная мерить шагами небольшую комнату, снятую на время Изабелой, где, как и в любой комнате, куда заселяются всего на пару дней, из мебели было только самое необходимое. И ещё кресло, потому что Изабела любила кресла. — Ты выследила для меня Данариуса, ты _убила_ его. Почему сейчас ты не можешь сделать то же самое?  
  
— Убийство — это исключение, а не правило. — Конечно же, она это сказала, она никогда не уставала напоминать Фенрису, что не всё должно заканчиваться смертью. Вернее, всё и так ей заканчивается, но к этому не обязательно прикладывать руку. Эти же слова Фенрис услышал перед тем, как получил своё первое задание. Столько времени прошло, а он так и не смог уловить посыл. Да, он был исключением, но смерть Данариуса всё равно подтверждала правило.  
  
— Ты слишком мягкотелая для наёмного убийцы, — ответил он и остановился, оглядываясь на неё через плечо и замечая, как губы Изабелы растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
— Слишком? Да брось, им нравится, когда есть за что ухватиться.  
  
Ладно, Фенрис хорошо знал её уловки, и если раньше любой комплимент или сексуальный намёк сбивал и мгновенно отвлекал от темы разговора, то теперь он научился их игнорировать. Ни один мускул не дёрнулся на его лице, а взгляд всё также сверлил Изабелу, которая, выждав минуту, едва заметно надула губы и закатила глаза. Он не смог сдержать слабую улыбку.  
  
— Зануда, — буркнула Изабела, небрежно поправляя сползший ниже колена сапог и подпирая кулаком голову. В её взгляде больше не было игривого веселья, лишь спокойствие и уверенность. Она всё равно была расслабленной, в то время как от Фенриса к этому моменту остался лишь спутанный комок нервов. — Может, тебе пойдёт это на пользу, знаешь. Я всегда думала, что твои методы чересчур однообразны.  
  
— Они работают, — вяло возразил он, а потом более уверенно добавил: — И впечатляют.  
  
— Не спорю, — в её голосе вновь отозвалась нотка веселья, — мертвяк с собственным сердцем в руке — зрелище впечатляющее. Но твоё желание постоянно использовать один и тот же приём кажется мне нездоровым. Даже для серийного убийцы. Ты показывался целителю?  
  
Фенрис нахмурился, отводя взгляд и некоторое время наблюдая за тлеющими в очаге углями. Сказал бы это кто другой — его тут же постигла та же участь, что и упомянутого мертвяка, но голос Изабелы звучал мягко, хоть и насмешливо. Казалось, она действительно понимала или по крайней мере пыталась понять. Она никогда в разговорах с ним не осуждала, не настаивала на своём мнении, даже вряд ли давала совет. Просто предлагала вариант, который Фенрис был волен даже не рассматривать. Обычно так он и делал, но всё равно был ей благодарен.  
  
— Я здоров.  
  
— Ты даже не используешь свой драгоценный меч.  
  
Его губы дрогнули и растянулись в улыбке, а рука непроизвольно потянулась за спину, на мгновение сжимая рукоять, обмотанную посеревшей от времени тканью. Изабела не раз ему говорила, что небольшие парные кинжалы гораздо практичнее, и даже вызывалась дать ему пару уроков, но он всегда отказывался. Без привычного веса за спиной Фенрис чувствовал себя голым, уязвимым, ему нужно было оружие, которое он привык держать в руке. Даже если оно было очень тяжёлым и цеплялось за выступающие дальше положенного подоконники или слишком низкие двери. К тому же, у него за поясом всегда висел небольшой кинжал, на всякий случай.  
  
— Не было надобности.  
  
— Я только хочу _сказать_ , — тяжело вздохнув, продолжила Изабела, — что это всё равно, что остановиться на одной позе в сексе. Хорошо и удобно, но рано или поздно тебя подменит кто-то более изобретательный.  
  
— Портить мою работу — это не более изобретательно.  
  
— Продолжай в том же духе и окончательно потеряешь вкус к жизни. — Она потёрла переносицу и покачала головой. — Это глупо, не хочу опять об этом спорить.  
  
С трудом сдержав рвущееся наружу ругательство, Фенрис принялся снова ходить по комнате, чувствуя босыми ступнями каждый криво забитый в плохо отполированные доски пола гвоздь. Совсем на другом полу — гладком и до блеска начищенном — он оставил труп маркиза с вложенным в его ослабевшую руку сердцем, а спустя пару дней узнал, что стражники нашли на его месте лишь горсть пепла и всё то же сердце, бережно пристроенное рядом. Фенрису не составило труда догадаться, кто мог это сделать, в мире существовал всего один _маг_ , отличающийся таким отчаянным стремлением нарушать его планы. Если бы он хотел просто получить деньги, выдав работу Фенриса за свою, он мог бы сжечь всё, но он оставил сердце. Как плевок в лицо: _«Эй, когда ты на несколько шагов впереди, мне удобнее нанести удар в спину»_. Его нужно было найти, пока он сам не решил найти Фенриса.  
  
Никому не был нужен дракон за спиной.  
  
Вдруг ему на плечо мягко опустилась рука и слегка сжала, и он обернулся, встречаясь с тёплым взглядом Изабелы. Её улыбка казалась далёкой и задумчивой, Фенрис редко видел её такой, возможно, потому, что и её саму он видел нечасто. Может быть, она на самом деле понимала больше, чем ему казалось.  
  
— Пойдём выпьем? — её голос прозвучал тихо, будто она предлагала не начать спозаранку глушить дешёвый эль в местной таверне, а просто прогуляться по утреннему городу, заходя по дороге в каждый уже открывшийся шляпный магазин. Она действительно понимала.  
  
— Ни за что бы не отказался.

* * *

  
  
Хоук пропустил начало последней партии, пока ходил за элем, поэтому сейчас просто сидел, закинув ноги на стол, и расслабленно наблюдал за течением игры. Пять кружек пустели довольно быстро, и в голове тоже была приятная пустота, лишь изредка тревожимая выкриками перепившей Сэры. Варрик опять был за раздающего и с каждым раундом всё более очевидно подыгрывал Мерриль, чего не замечала, казалось, только она сама, а остальные только переглядывались и улыбались, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда ей придёт хорошая карта. В их компании не принято было ставить на кон больше двух медяков, и хоть они давно не были теми оборванцами, которыми их свела друг с другом судьба, выигрыш до сих пор оставался лишь делом принципа или настроения. Чаще всё-таки побеждал тот, у кого выдалась особенно дрянная неделя. Или Мерриль, потому что она единственная воспринимала игру в Порочную добродетель так серьёзно, а им было несложно ей подыграть. В основном благодаря Варрику, который сдавал карты так умело, что можно было дважды пустить по рукам колоду, но так и не увидеть Ангела Смерти. Хоук уважал его талант.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
Широко зевнув, Хоук вопросительно посмотрел на Карвера, который всё утро прожигал его гневным взглядом, но упрямо молчал. Что ж, видимо, эль наконец развязал ему язык.  
  
— Постригся? Завёл дневник? Купил лютню? — Он насмешливо прищурился, наблюдая за тем, как Ангел Смерти вновь исчезает у Варрика в рукаве. Мерриль всё ещё не хватало одного рыцаря до выигрышной комбинации. — Сказал официантке, которая клеила тебя вчера, твой адрес?  
  
— Ты правда всё это сделал? — На него тут же уставились любопытные глаза Мерриль.  
  
Сэра фыркнула.  
  
— Он не стригся.  
  
— Можешь прочитать дневник и убедиться.  
  
— Мне кажется, тебе идёт. — Мерриль улыбнулась и взяла протянутую Варриком карту. Снова не рыцарь. Досадно.  
  
— Ты сжёг труп маркиза. — Карвер сделал последний глоток и отставил кружку, тыча в Хоука пальцем. — Зачем?  
  
— О, ну… — Они с Варриком переглянулись, стараясь спрятать расползающиеся на губах усмешки. — Понимаешь, мне показалось, что оставить его так будет _бессердечно_.  
  
Сэра прыснула, а вслед за ней и остальные затряслись в беззвучном хохоте, но Карвер лишь одарил брата прожигающим взглядом, полным усталого разочарования. Он тренировал его последние три года, так что сейчас получалось просто бесподобно, но Хоук вместе с тем тренировался его игнорировать, так что на него это не действовало.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты перешёл дорогу Лириумному призраку ради какого-то дурацкого каламбура. — На мгновение морщины на его лбу разгладились, он тяжело вздохнул и добавил: — Ты не взял за работу ни гроша.  
  
— Брось, Мелкий, — встрял в разговор Варрик, стараясь унять рвущийся наружу смех, который из-за этого всё больше походил на приглушённое кудахтанье, — Хоук всего лишь проявил мило _серд_ ие.  
  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Варрик уже распевал бы Песнь Света под боком у Создателя, или вернулся бы к камню, что было бы менее желательно. Карвер никогда не одобрял методы своего брата, но всё стало гораздо хуже после того, как Хоук связался с сопротивлением эльфов и стал почти за бесценок выполнять их заказы. Иногда и вовсе бесплатно, если дело обходилось малой кровью (а они почти всегда обходились малой кровью). Сначала это были просто поручения в духе «подай — принеси», но совсем скоро ему пришлось вспомнить время, когда он ещё работал на Кровавых Клинков. Честно говоря, у Хоука никогда не было особой причины присоединяться к повстанцам, он даже не был знаком с эльфами до того, как ввязался в это. Хотя он на удивление хорошо вписался в компанию: взять хотя бы Мерриль и Сэру. Встреться они при других обстоятельствах — перегрызли бы друг другу глотки, но общая цель их сблизила, несмотря на абсолютно разные мотивы. Если они и не стали близкими подругами, то соратницами по крайней мере точно. В собственных же мотивах Хоук не был уверен, но как говорил его отец, иногда ты просто должен поступать правильно. Возможно, это был как раз тот случай. По крайней мере Хоук на это надеялся.  
  
У него действительно были причины поступить так с этим несчастным маркизом, которого оставили лежать с собственным сердцем в руке на холодном полу ванной комнаты. Хоук слышал о Лириумном призраке, он даже признавал, что его работа выглядела эффектно, но убийство маркиза должно было быть _жестоким_. Никого в Орлее нельзя было удивить вырванным из груди сердцем, Призрак сам об этом позаботился, а вот сожженным дотла трупом можно было запугать. Эльфам нужно было это влияние, по крайней мере так говорила Сэра. Что-то о том, что это позволит повстанцам поверить, что сила на их стороне, а в рядах аристократов посеять панику. Хоук тогда не очень внимательно слушал, но постарался уловить общий посыл.  
  
В любом случае он был уверен, что призрачный коллега не держал на него обиды.  
  
— Ты роешь себе могилу, — простонал Карвер, сбрасывая Кинжал и забирая у Варрика из рук новую карту, — у _серд_ но.  
  
Хоук знал, что рано или поздно у него отрастёт чувство юмора. Может быть, он даже сделает ему комплимент.  
  
— Ангел Смерти! — наконец объявил Варрик, откладывая в сторону колоду и раскрывая собственные карты. — Две Песни, у кого-нибудь больше?  
  
Сэра недовольно заворчала, опрокидывая в себя остатки эля, а сияющая от радости Мерриль разложила перед собой своих четырёх рыцарей и сгребла со стола медяки, бережно пряча их в кошелёк. Кажется, она действительно ничего не заметила — вот почему с ней было приятно иметь дело.  
  
Вдруг снизу раздался оглушительный собачий лай и чей-то испуганный крик, за которым тут же последовал странный шум. На первом этаже таверны что-то громыхало, трещало и звенело, как будто… Как будто здоровенный мабари носился между столиками и крушил всё на своём пути. _Панталоны Андрасте._  
  
— Ты не привязал Пуделя? — На лице Карвера отразилась странная смесь раздражения и откровенного ужаса, а Хоук в ответ лишь натянул извиняющуюся улыбку и растерянно пожал плечами.  
  
— Наверное, отвязался.  
  
Как по команде подскочив на ноги, вся компания метнулась к лестнице и, толкая и пихая друг друга по дороге, помчалась вниз, в зал, где пёс Хоука по необъяснимой причине решил устроить дебош. Не то чтобы Хоуку было нужно такое количество зрителей, никто из которых, конечно же, не собирался помогать с поимкой взбесившегося мабари, однако его грела мысль, что ему не придётся в одиночку тащить наверх пять очередных кружек эля.  
  
Если, конечно, останется, на что их купить.


End file.
